High Elf
Description '' '' " Faith in others in nothing without one's faith " Noble yet cunning, known for their arrogance, yet great knowledge. They were the pinnacle of civilization before the War of the Gods. However after the war their source of power, the Stone of Eternity was destroyed, causing massive destruction and deaths. History The elves once lived lives dedicated to venerating nature and the gods. The "Children of Karas" maintained their forest homes in peace, but that changed when the conflicts of immortals destroyed their civilization and split a proud and powerful race into two factions. Now, only the "High Elves" thrive, while the other, more sinister race prefers to stay hidden in the shadows, thought non-existent by most. After three thousand years of conquest, a force of allied races dealt the mighty high elf armies a devastating loss. After this rebuke, the elves withdrew from the world for a century of seclusion that only ended when the gates of Allemantheia opened to refugees fleeing the argon invasion. The world took notice when from those gates marched an army that fought for the lives of all mortal races. Though the blood of elven soldiers bought their seat at the Valkyon Federation table, many among other races do not trust the elves' "New Way," believing the desert city's walls conceal many secrets, and that the elves never gave up their conquering ways. A hundred years ago, the high elves invaded the human territory of Essenia. The amani, poporis, and baraka stood with the humans, and broke the elven offensive. It had been three thousand years since the Elves had lost a war. This defeat reverberated through elven culture in a way thirty centuries of victories had not. They formed a new strategy: accommodate the changes sweeping through the world, and embrace the Valkyon Federation. Biology The High Elves are a very "beautiful" race. Both males and females are tall in height and have lean but fit bodies. They possess pointed ears and usually sport pale skin colors. Their manner of dress and and tendency to enhance their looks is done in a beautiful and slick way. Hairstyles are very modern; their jewelry is likewise. In addition, all their body language is very sophisticated and neat, which leads the High Elves to appear very calm and serene. It should be noted that culture has made them a little vain and cocky, though they would never let any of their Valkion allies down. Elves live approximatively 400 years. Racial Attributes Due to their old religion and habits, the High Elves always appear arrogant and vain. The males, even if not as well build as other races , still look athletic and fit to challenge any enemy. The females , with their modern hair styles and beautiful wardrobe, might kill you with their beauty, the superiority that they pose adding to their whole sensuality. High Elves Today Today the other races view elves with cautious optimism—within living memory they were at war with nearly everyone, yet their commitment to the federation is heartfelt and real. It is now the core of their very lives and their ancient culture. Each elf is expected to represent the entire race in their new philosophy of "forward, together and strong." Capital City: Allemantheia The elven city Allemantheia lies like a jeweled oasis at the center of the desert of southern Shara. Three soaring gates admit travelers to the public levels, where many stare open-mouthed at its gilded architecture. The elven natives keep mainly to the lower, private levels. To most eyes, there is no city more beautiful—even the human capital of Velika is plain by comparison